Green Eyes
by dietchola
Summary: Harry, tired of the Wizarding World after defeating Voldemort, decided to move to the city of Forks, Washington. There he finds love in a certain anger-management needing wolf. M for lemons in later chapters and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer (This is the only time you'll see it) : I don't Twilight or Harry Potter I only own the plot! **

**Paul POV**

I sighed.

It was just another normal day.

Protect the lands, listen to Seth babble about comics and other unimportant crap in his thoughts, have Sam lecture everyone about a sucky job were doing in protecting the lands, listen to Jared and Collin fuckin' in one of the bushes. Gross. I didn't mind that they were gay, well nobody in our pack cared that they were gay except for Leah, but they were always having sex and quite a rare sight to see them **without **their faces attached to each other. I slowed my fast-paced pacing to a slow lowly trot. I sniffed the air to see if any vampires were around so I could kick some ass and then all of a sudden I hit with one of the most beautiful scents I had ever smelled. But as soon as I started to indulge myself in this wonderful scent it was gone. I smelt slight traces of the amazing smell still left there so I quickly began to follow the great scent. It took a few hours but I managed to track it down to a sleek-modern lookin' house. As I started getting closer to it the smell got stronger. I saw a boy, 17 or 18, sitting in the grass with a drawing pad in his hands. I quietly crept closer not wanting to scare him. I didn't know why I doing this but I felt the urge to run over shower him in love and comfort. I shivered. I never felt these kinds of feelings before. I saw his head snap up and he looked me straight in the eye. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were tri-colored with the green iris, blue flecks, and purple around the pupil. It was like I wanted to dive into his eyes and never come out. I noticed he had messy black hair that stuck up in every direction. '_Adorable_.' I thought taking a few more steps towards the gorgeous boy. I let myself lay down next to him. A giggle that sounded like tinkling bells escaped his mouth. His lips were this natural and sexy cherry red color, they were bow-shaped and pouty. '_**Oh God**__,____the way they would look around my- No Paul don't think about that!_' I scolded myself in my head.

"Well aren't you a big dog?" He asked in a sweet voice. His voice was as smooth as silk and as sweet as honey. It flowed over me like the waves in the water at First Beach. I remembered what he said and grunted at the word 'dog'. I wasn't a dog! I was a wolf! "Oops, I mean big wolf." He corrected. I gave him a wolfish grin. He giggled again and reached out to my fur. "Soft…"I heard him trail off quietly. "So do you have a name?" he asked. I looked up him again then looked away and panted a little trying to get my thoughts on track but it was hard. I felt my cock becoming hard just looking at this beautiful creature. "You like a Jake," I shook my head roughly; never will I be a _**Jake**_. I shivered internally at thought. "Hum, your right. Jake is too soft sounding for you." I barked happily and bobbed my head. Never will I be a Jake. "You seem more like a—oh! You have friends!" he said, his beautiful eyes peering over my great shoulder. I turned my head to see a chocolate and a gray wolf trotting towards my angel and me. I let a rumble escape my chest.

'_Dude whadaya are you doin_'?' I heard Quil ask. '_God, why did they have to come and ruin the moment_?' I thought angrily '_What moment_?' Embry questioned. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. '_Nothing!_' I snapped my teeth at them both. I felt my imprinted stroke my mane shushing my growls and snarls. '_No need to get mad at us. We just came to check up on you buddy._' Quil chirped his head. I growled in jealousy when they both looked behind me and saw my imprint._ 'Damn Paul, nice. Very mother-fuckin' nice.'_ I heard Quil practically pant in his head. I felt Embry's large snout nudge me far away him so he could take my spot next to **my** mate. I snarled and let out and angry roar. How dare he move me away from **my** mate. '_MINE! MINE! MINE!_' I bellowed viciously in my head. That's when I began to charge towards them. I saw my angel's widen and he let out a loud blood curdling scream. I felt an impact against my wolf bodby before I could kick their sorry asses.

'_Calm down Paul. We know he's your mate. Embry and Quil aren't even near him anymore._' I heard Sam say. I panted a little and then turned to face my mate. I heard him whimper and those beautiful green eyes welled up with tears. He started to scramble up; when he was finally standing up he took off leaving the drawing pad and pencil. I howled in agony. My angel was gone. I started to follow him but commanded me not to. I quickly ran over to where he had been sitting and sniffed it. I picked up the pad and slowly walked back to where Sam was. I let out another howl of anguish before slumping after Sam. The only thought running through my head was the image of those beautiful green eyes…


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to NickyNakole, animaluvr123, RaayJ, 917brat, Rina Uchiha-Subaku, SPEEDIE22 for my first 6 reviews. Kizuki-chan, Stevie736, Sehriya, the-maradurette, BrokenShards252, snake in a lion skin, belle hawk, sylve.77, Wolf Huntress, Dahlias, Jully Reed, Juli Black Potter, Werewolf Groupie, Kcdoller, aboutyourdress, berserkarrae, Morli84, BeautifulDeath13, Hellraiser Angel, Tanya Dinocrisis01, cirecis for the story favorites and story alerts. MWAAHH! LUV YOU GUYS! LOOK UNDER YOUR CHAIRS! THERES COOKIES! AND SORRY IF YOUR NAME ISN'T ON HERE MY MOM DELETED MY EMAILS. BOOOOO! *Mom smacks her and chides her in French***

**MUSIC: Monsoon – Tokio Hotel Or Aerosmith – Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (I lurve this songs and I think it goes perfectly with this chapter! If you don't then give me feedback on what song does!**

**

* * *

**

**Paul POV**

I began to see Sam and Emily's house come into view as Sam and I were running through the woods. I saw Sam disappear into bush and I hid behind one a few feet away and phased back into human form. I picked up the drawing pad. I looked down and saw I had no pants to put on. '_Oh well,_' I thought. '_Better suck it up._' I cupped my manly parts in one of my hands and started to half-walk, half-waddle to the little blue house. I heard a loud muffled snicker and flipped Sam off from over my shoulder. I ignored his stupid guffaws as I jumped up the steps to avoid letting go of my dick. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Emily.

"Oh hey Paul we just wat—Oh holy Jesus Paul." She half-gasped, half-whispered he trained on cock. She stood there for what it seemed like hours just starin' at crotch which I was still holding in **one** my hands. It didn't really cover much.

"Are you done?!" Sam yelled standing next to me and glowering at Emily.

"Sorry! It's huge!" She squeaked. I sighed and shook my head brushing past the arguing couple up to the guest room. I filed through the dresser before pulling out a pair of jeans shorts that stop at the knees. I quickly put them on before Emily could burst in disrupt his youthful innocence **(Ha-ha Jacob quote…good times, good times.)**. I jogged downstairs to see all of the wolf pack sitting down on the couches. I swallowed a little when Sam stood up and leered at me.

"I know I'm pretty, but please stop staring." I tried to joke although it didn't help the high tension in the room. I fingered the pad in hands, running my fingers over the front cover. I felt a little less intimidated from the stares in the room. I saw Embry and Quil sitting on far couch to the left of me. I scowled then sneered at them both. '_They better stay the fuck away. Touching my mate like that. He's mine…_' My angry thoughts were cut off by loud and authoritive voice.

"Paul we need to discuss your imprinting." Sam said in his commanding voice. I heard a squeal and a small body slammed against me.

"You imprinted Paul! Oh, how does she or he look?!" Emily giggled when I gave her a crazy look. I heard my pack snicker. "Oh Paul don't try to give me the 'What? I'm not gay/bisexual look' I can see right through it. Anyway my Gay monitor went off as soon I met you." She said waving me off. My pack was practically snorting with laughter. I glared viciously at them. Idiots. Then Emily raised her arm and started making loud beeping noises. She scanned the entire pack but when she hit me the beeping noises turned into screeching noises. I tightened my hand on the pad.

"Gay Alert! Gay Alert!"she shrieked over and over. I frowned and stomped past her fuming. I heard loud shouts of 'Paul come back' and 'Stop being big ass baby' from Leah. I snarled and stomped off into the woods. Too pissed to even fuckin' phase.

I grumbled curses under my breath. I felt a small body collide with mine and we both fell even with my werewolf strength. The drawing pad in my hand fell to the dirt with soft thud and I looked up into soulful green eyes. My green eyes.

* * *

**Harry POV**

"Were going to live here! In this tiny stupid little town!" I heard Draco shriek slash bawl from up front.

"Draco calm down," Luna said in a tranquil way. She was always in this dreamy mode. Why we agreed to let her drive I don't know. "We are going to find so much to do amazing place."

"AMAZING! Are you fucking _insane_! It's so boring and…" I quickly cut Draco off.

"Were here." I whispered softly. We had chosen to live in a house on the La Push reservation because of the ocean there. I nearly dove out of the car to avoid any bickering. I opened the front door and raced up the creaky steps. I would have to fix those later. I un-shrunk my luggage and pulled my sketch pad and a pencil from the smaller brown case.

I jogged downstairs to see Draco and Luna still arguing. But now it was about where to put the TV. Draco was shrieking about how it should go in the middle of the living room in front of the couches but Luna would dreamily reply about how it should be nailed to the ceiling because of how much Draco and I look up there whenever we talk to her **(1)**. I chuckled and shook my head. This would be probably still be going strong when I came back.

After about 45 minutes of wandering in the thick woods I came across a clearing. I sat down in the short grass smiling at nothing in particular. I felt a presence near me. My head snapped up and I stared in the eyes of a humongous wolf, probably the size of a frickin' monster truck.

You see others would have been scared shitless if they were in my position. But not me. I felt oddly attracted to this wolf for some odd reason. But when has there ever anything not odd for me. It took a few more steps towards me. His eyes were filled with some of knowledge I couldn't comprehend. He took a small number of steps before flopping himself down next to me.

"Well aren't you a big dog?" I said in questioning tone. I heard him grunt loudly and then pouted a little. I giggled internally. Well he obviously didn't like being called a dog. "Oops, I mean big wolf." I corrected. He stopped pouting and gave me a big wolfish grin. Tongue sticking out and all. This time I couldn't hold back the crazy silly laugh. I started to run my fingers threw his fur.

"Soft…" I murmured stroking the silky coat.

"So do you have a name?" I asked this time he looked at me. His dark, mysterious eyes were glazed over with some emotion I still couldn't make out. He panted a little and turned his great head away from me wiggling away from me. I asked him if his name was Jake and he looked a bit appalled. I snorted internally. His emotions were unpredictable. I agreed with him, Jake seemed too soft sounding for him. He looked like a Sam or a Bill. Or even a Pau--

"You seem more like a—oh! You have friends!" I exclaimed peering over one of his big shoulders. There were two more big wolfs trotting towards us. A chocolate brown one and a gray one. A growl escaped Paul (I named him already). They were looking at Paul and it looked as though they were having some kind of conversation. When Paul snapped his teeth I ran my hand through the thick fur again in hopes of calming him. The two wolfs looked behind him. And looked at me with the emotion that I could now identify. _**Lust**_. Gross, why am I always the one things happen to. I saw the gray one nudge my Paul away with a large snout. I instantly squished next to another wolf. I squeaked loudly. He had soft fur too but it just didn't feel right. I looked up and saw Paul charging towards us and I let out a loud scream. But as soon as he lunged, another big wolf hit him. It was black with gray-blue eyes. It seemed that black wolf was holding him back. I felt the wolf that next to me disappear and the other one run off.

Paul looked up at me with pleading eyes. I whimpered and I felt my eyes well up with big fat tears. I quickly got up, stumbling all the while, and took off into the woods back to my house. I heard a howl of absolute anguish but I paid no mine no matter how much I wanted to run back and comfort him. I gulped and panted breathlessly leaning up against my house. I heard a loud scream of 'Harry' and everything went black.

I woke up a few measly minutes later. And to two idiots screaming in my ear.

"Harry are you ok!" Luna squeaked attaching herself to my body like leech.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed by things." I replied patting her back.

"What kinds of things?" Draco said. I turned to him and saw he raised a perfect platinum blonde eyebrow. I sighed and retold everything that happened in the past hour.

"I swear Potter do you attract everything dangerous!" Draco exclaimed throwing his long arms up into the air.

"Everything." I said simply. Then I remembered. I left my drawing pad in the forest! I smacked myself in the forehead. Hard.

"Now now, Potty there's no need to resort to domestic violence." Draco drawled obviously amused. Luna giggled loudly.

"Probably the wiffle-nafers in his hair attracted the wolves to him." Luna sighed dreamily. I exhaled noisily and rubbed my temples.

"I'll domestic violence you both if you don't leave me alone. I left my pad outside in the forest and I need to go get it." I said getting up and stretching my arms.

"Harry what are doing changing your pad in the forest! We have bathrooms you could have used!" Luna chirped. Draco was unsuccessfully muffling snorts into his hand.

"Potter are you on your rag! Well does kind of explain the death glare you were giving me." Draco said hiccupping from laughing so hard. I growled and clenched my fists.

I got and stormed out the back door and into forest. While ranting to myself I collided with a large body. We both fell back and I looked up into dark mysterious eyes. Paul's dark and mysterious eyes. I noticed that something had hit the ground when we bumped into each other. We both quickly stood up. I saw what fell. My drawing book. I squealed internally.

"My book." I whispered softly. I saw one of his large hands pick it up and hand it to me. That's when got a good look at him. He was gorgeous with high cheekbones, straight nose, strong jaw, and plump dark pink lips. Then his body was all thick, bulky and ripped. **He** was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. My cheeks flushed dark red and I bit my lip when I noticed I was checking him out. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I found it when my friends I were hiking." He said. His voice was even as sexy as him! I flushed again.

* * *

**Paul POV**

My mate I quickly stood up and handed the book to him. He so much smaller than me. He so fragile and his skin was bronze toned. And soft hands. Very soft hands. Hands that clench onto to me as he writhed under me in pleasure. 'No, no Paul.' My conscience chided me. Stupid annoying voice in my head. I saw my angel was checking me out. He looked up at me under his thick lashes that girls nowadays would die for. 'If he does not stop looking at me like that I'm going to fuck him into oblivion!' I cried frantically in my head. I gulped and tried to get my sexual thoughts into lock down.

"I'm sorry. I found it when my friends and I were hiking." I lied coolly. I saw him blush again and I smirked, loving that I had this affect on him.

"Thank you." He whispered softly in his honey like voice. "It's getting dark. My family will go nuts if I'm late for dinner." I smiled at his British accent.

"I could walk you home." I said anxiously wanting him say yes to me.

"Of course." He giggled when I smiled at him. As soon he turned away I did this crazy happy dance that included booty shakin' and crumping.

"I saw that!" he said. I immediately stopped dancing like idiot and rubbed the back of my neck, blushing. He jogged back to me and linked his arm with mine. I grinned brightly. He was touching me.

"My names Harry by the way." He said smiling up at me.

"I'm Paul." I told him still grinning. I saw his bright eyes widen in recognition. He blushed a delightful pink.

When we walking he began to tell me of his family and home life. I told him of mine too. We were just talking about nothing but it felt like so much. My heart was nearly bursting with happiness.

* * *

**Harry POV**

My eye widened when he said he his name was Paul. My Paul. My big wolf. I giggled internally. I made a conversation with him about family life and other things. My attraction level to him got even higher and I felt like jumping around in happiness. I made a note to go research the Quileute legends online.

When we were finally standing at the back door of my house he looked at and lent down and brushed his plump lips against mine.

"Goodbye Harry." He purred at me before turning away.

"Wait!" I said running after him. "Maybe we should trade numbers just in case I need your help." I looked up at him beneath my lashes.

"Of course." He purred again. We traded numbers and he did that brushing lips thing that drove me crazy but to my forehead.

I didn't know I could fall in love so fast.

* * *

**Paul POV**

I felt like I was on cloud nine. I touched my lips and closed my eyes and remembered the soft lips upon mine. It felt like heaven. We traded numbers and everything. He was perfection in human form. If this was a dream then I never wanted to wake up. I know I sound so girly and sappy but everything was perfect and calm. Before he came I felt out of place with everyone but now I know.

I didn't know I could fall in love so fast.


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI: PAUL DOESN'T HAVE A LAST SO IT ATARA. PAUL ATARA. SOUNDS GOOD TO ME.**

**WARNING SLIGHT LIME! IF YA DON'T LIKE THAT THEN SKIP OVER LINES!**

**Paul POV**

I walked to my house still in a trance. Oh, tonight had been wonderful. Harry is most beautiful and amazing person in the world. He could probably melt the coldest of hearts. I mean he melted mine. He was so sweet and kind-hearted. But I knew I didn't deserve him. He was innocent and gentle while I am angry induced and vicious. Why am I acting so dopey and so like _Jacob_? He was still pining after that stupid vampire girl. Idiot.

"Paul are you home?!" My mom, Anna, shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" I yelled back closing the door with my foot. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was standing with her hands on her hips and a frown on her pretty face.

"Where have you been!" she cried throwing her hands into the air. "I was so worried!"

"Mom it's not that late…" I trailed off looking at the novelty rooster clock that hung near stove. 10:46 showed on the hands. "I'm sorry." I sighed running my hands threw my short black hair.

My mom hated it whenever I came home late or after 9:00. She had been so devastated when dad walked out on us when I was born and then had the audacity to come back 15 years later flaunting off his money and new wife and kid. He (the kid) was a dumbass anyway. But back to the point she thought that if I stayed out too late that I would probably leave her too. Which I think is ridiculous and impossible cause' I love my mom.

"It's okay. J-just don't do that again." She whimpered softly. She smoothed down her apron with her hands, cleared her throat, and said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Naw, I ate at Sammy's house." I replied jogging towards the stairs, desperate to get away from the tense atmosphere. I decided to take to a shower as I reached the top of the stairs I grabbed a pair of sweatpants to sleep in. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat at the edge of the tub ran the water at warm temperature.

**--! Lime Starts Here!—**

After I rid myself of my clothes I stepped into the shower. The water felt like warm hands on my skin. Harry's warm hands.

"Ohh god." I moaned. My thoughts started to turn lustful as I stroked my cock.

_Harry on knees before me, his soft hands wrapped around my dick. Then he leaned forward and engulfed my head in his warm mouth. _I panted and thought up another scene in my head, jerking my hand faster. _Him on all fours on my bed, his chest pushed down and his luscious bottom up in the air. His perfect pink puckered hole right in front of me. Harry's head was turned so that he was looking me dead in the eye. "Fuck me, Paul." He gasped wiggling his tempting hips. _I ran my finger over the tip of my cock; spreading the giant glob of pre-cum that had built up there. I was so close! _Harry crawled sexily into my lap and hovered a little before slamming his tight ass down on pulsating member. He began to bounce up and down at a near superhuman speed on my throbbing shaft. _"OH FUCK!" I hollered loudly as thick white streams of my cum landed on the wall near the shower head. I grabbed the shower head and sprayed it on my chest and up under my chin where my cum landed. '_Geez how did it get up there when it landed on the wall._' I thought raising one of my brows.

**--! Lime Ends Here! *pouts* ---**

I pulled on my sweatpants and walked out the bathroom yawning a little. I looked up and saw my mother walking towards me wearing a nightgown that reached her knees. Thank God. She put her put delicate hands on my biceps.

"Are you okay Paul! I heard screaming." She asked concerned.

"I just stubbed my toe." I told her simply. I quickly tore from her grip and speed walked to my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed and sleep overtook me in less than 10 minutes.

-

The Day After

-

Muffled voices in my ear. I felt my body shaking but I didn't know why.

"WAKE UP PAUL!" something screeched in my ear. I jumped, expertly falling off the bed.

I pushed my black hair out my face and glared the intruders in my room. Embry, Jake, Sam, Seth, Leah.

"Finally! We thought you were never going to wake up." Seth chirped. I rolled my eyes. No one could get mad at this kid, especially me. He has been my best friend since he was four and I was six.

"Yeah, yeah shut up." I said waving my hand at them. Seth and Leah giggled while the rest of my pack guffawed stupidly. "How'd you get in my house anyway?"

"Your mom let us in." Jake said still grinning. "So why didn't you come back to Sam's house after you dramatically stormed off?" he asked grinning.

"I umm, met someone." I mumbled, my cheeks starting to heat up because I remembered the kiss.

"Who?" Leah demanded. I glared at her. The nosy bitch!

"Just someone who got lost in the woods, kay!" I hissed at them. "Now get out!"

"Why?" Embry asked.

"Cause' I need to get dressed dumbass!" I shouted at pushing his shorter build out of my room and into the hallway.

* * *

A few minutes later I was ready to go. I met them downstairs and we all went down to the beach.

"Hey who are they?" Jake asked looking at where the docks were.

All of us turned our heads to see three figures playing around near where the harbor was. It was two boys and one girl. I zeroed in on the black-headed one. '_Harry!_' I cried happily in my thoughts. I saw said Harry head snap up and he caught my eye.

"Paul who's Harry?" Seth said giving me a quizzical look. Ok not so in my thoughts.

* * *

**He he Cliffhanger! Sorry but I kinda wanted to finish this! I promise I'll update more quicker from now on! I saw the NEW MOON movie! It Was AWESOME *nosebleed*!**

**Did ja like my porn? Read and review or I will come to your house and steal all of your oreos! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Paul (By the way I changed his last name to Meraz) POV**

"Yeah Paul! Who's Harry?" Leah had repeated Seth's question, with added snarkiness.

"Ummm, er just a friend." I mumbled softly, wringing my hands nervously.

"Oh Shit Paul! Isn't that your im—mmph!" I quickly slapped a hand over Embry's big mouth. I gave Harry an apologetic smile.

Now Harry's whole family was looking at us.

"NO!" I roared at Embry but my blushing face told it all.

"Yes he is!" Embry yelled finally managing pushing my hand off. I gave him a dark 'shut the fuck up' look. "When we almost got killed by him, he was thinking about how Harry was his and how Quil and I shouldn't touch him."

My pack turned to me with big grinning faces. I turned beet red. I felt extremely embarrassed and I looked down finding the sand near my covered feet very beautiful.

"Paul that's great! Now you have someone to spend the rest of your life with!"Seth squeaked happily. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Hello Paul." An angelic voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned away from idiotic friends to see one of heavens angels standing right in front of me.

"H-hi H-harry." I stuttered out nervously. I heard my friends snicker. I glared at them quickly over my shoulder. He gave me a beautiful half-smile.

"Do you want to introduce me to your friends?" Harry asked smiling adorably. I nodded dumbly.

"Guys this is Harry Potter." I told them. "Harry this is Leah," I pointed to Leah who was grinning lecherously at him. I snarled softly. "Embry," who waved, grinning at me all the while. "Jake," he smiled "Sam," who just nodded, scrutinizing Harry the whole time, "and my best friend Seth." Seth beamed happily nearly bouncing up and down.

Harry gave them genuine beautiful smile and they all looked shock. I grinned internally. My little mate was gorgeous.

"Harry, who's this?" we heard a musical, dreamy voice coo. We gazed behind Harry in awe. Two people, a boy and girl, with the same platinum blond hair and they were as beautiful Harry. The girl's hair was perfectly plaited while the boy's was short and a few strands in his face.

"Luna, this is Paul and friends." Harry said smiling brightly at the blond girl. "Everybody this my brother and sister, Drake and Luna." They didn't smile at us they just study us. Then all of sudden their eyes widened. Which would been funny if this had not been a edgy time.

I saw them tense and sniff the air a little.

"_**Werewolfs**_." Drake snarled loudly.

* * *

Another Cliff Hanger! Sorry! Review to show your love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Paul POV**

**

* * *

**

My heart was hammering at an extremely fast pace as I stared at my mate. He looked absolutely terrified. I saw him take a few shaky steps back.

_Away from me…_

A few immense parts of my heart shattered a little and I flinched.

"Oh fuck." I heard one of my pack-mates say, though I couldn't make out who it was. "Paul are you all right?"

I snapped at them a 'yes' and turned back to my Harry.

"Y-you're a werewolf?" he asked, viridian eyes big with fright. I saw him bite his delectable looking bottom lip and then said, "And if you are, what kind are you?"

I opened my mouth to respond to him but Sam interrupted me.

"We are of the shape-shifter kind." Sam said in his ALPHA-voice.

I heard my Harry and his sister sigh in relief but all Drake did was growl loudly at us.

"Shape-shifter or not Harry, they're still dangerous!" Drake shouted angrily shaking Harry's shoulders roughly. I growled and took a step forward while my pack-mates tried to pull me back.

"Like you aren't Drake!" Harry cried shoving him back.

"But Harry, we," he motioned between himself and Luna. "Have more control than those wolves!" I growled even more. How could he just assume that we are wild dogs!

"Do you even remember my 18th birthday?" Huh, Drake? The worst birthday I've ever had because you had to phase and kill one of my very best friends!" Harry shouted loudly. Tears welled at the corners of his big, green eyes and then he all of a sudden disappeared right before our eyes in a light green dusty air.

"HARRY!" I roared. I started to run towards where my mate had vanished. I felt myself being tugged back at Sam's command to stop. I was trembling on spot and if those fuckers over there, whether it was my business or not, did not tell me where in the hell my beautiful, tiny mate I was going to freak the fuck out! **(Quote from my friend Maria!)**

"Where the **_fuck_** did he go!" I bellowed angrily. I saw my pack-mates and Harry's sister and brother flinch at how loud and ferocious I sounded. Good.

"Calm down, Paul." I heard Embry say. I swear he was like that Jasper guy from the Cullen's. I felt my body relax a little. Embry was always the softy, shy one of the group, that's probably why he imprinted on the Cullen vampire, Emmett. Who was the complete opposite of Em. The blonde bitch had been so pissed that she had to try to attack him but Emmett had stopped her before she could and told her off!

"Could you please tell us where Harry went?" Sam asked still using his ALPHA-voice.

"He disapparated." The blond boy, Drake, said simply.

"H-hi." Jacob said staring at the blond boy for all that it's worth. I rolled my eyes and slapped my palm to my forehead. Did he just imprint?

"Umm, hello," Drake said giving a drooling Jacob bewildered look. Then he looked back at all of us. "Come on we'll take you to our house and explain everything to you."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Leah asked suspiciously, her delicate brows furrowed into a doubtful way.

"Please just trust us." Luna pleaded with her pale blue eyes open wide and hopeful looking. I sighed and so did my pack. We knew we were going to give in.

"Fine." Sam said, "Take us to your home."

"Alright, just follow us and keep up…if you can." Drake said grinning then all of sudden two large white panthers were in front of us. Then both of them took off into the woods.

We then all change into our wolf forms and took off after them. It was sort of hard keeping up with them and we were absolutely tired when we stopped. We all looked up at the humongous white house.

"Well? Phase back so that we can talk." Drake practically snapped at us. Jacob started to babble about how great Drake was. We ignored him and phased back into our human forms shaking our heads and rolling our eyes.

When we were all finally situated in the large home, Luna and Drake said, "Well this is how it all started with Harry…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry James Potter-Black -Lupin was born on," Luna was interrupted by a soft popping noise upstairs. I heard soft footsteps and they stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw my little Harry standing there, his lips puckered in pout and his eyes watery.

"I'm sorry Harry." Was all that came out of Drake's mouth before he tackled backwards onto the couch.

"It's okay I was just being a crybaby." Harry murmured into Drake's chest.

"Aren't you always like that Potter?" Drake said Harry's first last name with distaste while pushing him off so that he fell onto the floor. "Also please don't hug me. Your hands are probably filthy." Drake turned his nose to the air like the rich bitch he was. I turned to see Harry's reaction.

Instead of being mad and calling him jackass like I would have he just giggle and replied,

"Love you too, Darling Draco." And hopped off the floor, bounced over to me and flopped into the space between me and Sam. He snuggled into my arm a little, causing Luna and Leah to coo.

I reached over a placed my hand onto his soft back. I heard a soft purr come from him and I blushed and grinned a little. Proud that I had gotten that sexy purr from him. That's when Jake decided to open his big mouth and start talking.

"So your name is Draco?" the question was directed towards Drake.

"Yes." Draco said crossing his legs like gentleman. "Fully it is Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy." Jacob giggled like a schoolgirl when he said Lucius. Hmmm, schoolgirl Harry. Harry dressed in short miniskirt with red bow in his hair. No no Paul back to Jake. I gave him a look that said, 'Are fucking high man.'

"Lord!" Seth squeaked his eyes wide. Draco was about to answer him but I cut him off.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about Harry." I asked looking at them with irritation.

"Oh yes!" Luna clapped happily and turned her eyes towards Harry. "We were talking about you Harry. We were going to tell them all about you and ourselves." Draco sneered at her and rolled his stormy eyes.

"I never said anything about telling them about myself." Draco bit out angrily. Jacob drooled. Anger is quite the turn-on for him.

"Well I did so let's go Harry!" Luna in her upbeat voice. She was so happy it's sorta disgusting.

I felt Harry let go of me and shifted between me and Sam.

"Well when I was one years old," Harry started with a deep and told all that had happened in his exciting life.

He told us that there had been a prophecy made about him, even before he was born. That his parents had taken him and gone into hiding, they put the house under the Fidelius Charm ("A Fidel-us Charm?" Seth asked) but that instead of making Sirius Black (his godfather) the secret keeper like everyone thought they had made Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper.

But he was not as good a friend as they had thought. He betrayed Harry and his parents to the Dark Lord, whose servant he was. On Halloween when Harry was 15 months old, Voldermort came to kill them.

Both of his parents died trying to save him, and when Voldermort tried to kill him with the Killing Curse it bounced back on him killing his body and leaving him only a phantom the fled the house.

Hagrid found him in the rubble of the house and took him to Professor Dumbledore, who left Harry with his mother's sister.

He thought it would be better that Harry grow up outside of the wizarding world for you see every child in that would know his name, he was famous the only one **ever** to survive the Killing Curse, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

In describing life with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, Harry said that they were the vilest creatures he had ever endured. That the Dursley's had ignored him then neglected him and even starved him. He would now forever be short because during his formative years he had been malnourished.

I tried not to growl because I didn't want to frighten Harry. But it came out anyway. Deep and humming too. Harry stopped talking and looked at me. He grabbed my face in his hands and murmured,

"I'm fine now Paul."

His cousin had pushed him around and nothing happened, then he slapped Harry and was not reprimanded, Dudley had hit him and been praised for how strong he was, and that opened the floodgates. If finally escalated to "Harry Hunting" Dudley and his gang would chase Harry and if they caught him, they would beat him to a pulp, and because of that Harry could run fast.

Aunt Petunia made him work cooking and cleaning from the age of two and would work him to the point of exposition. He grew up with a clear understanding that he was worthless, unlovable and a Freak. As a matter of fact he thought "Boy" and "Freak" were his name till he started primary school.

His Uncle Vernon had slapped him and spanked him but that grew into beatings. He would often times have cuts, bruises and burns from his relatives. Then on his eleventh birthday he found out that he was a wizard when he got his Hogwarts letter. Laughing bitterly he told the it was addressed to _Mr. Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, #4 Pivet Drive, Little Wilmington, Surrey._

He talked going to school in a castle, how he and Ron (one of his best friends) had saved Hermione (another one of his best friends) from a mountain troll in 1st year and facing Voldermort for the Sorcerer's Stone.

In 2nd year that he had gone into the Chamber of Secrets and killed Voldermort for the second time, meeting Sirius in 3rd year and finding out that he was innocent. That the Tri-wizard Tournament in his 4th year had been a trap and resulted in Cedric's death and the resurrection of Voldermort.

He talked about the battle at the Ministry in 5th year, touching briefly on the remainder of school, the war, and Professor Snape's ("Snape." Jacob giggled. Draco rolled his eyes this time.) help and moving to Forks. I hugged him as he got a little teary-eyed.

"Okay it's my turn now!" Luna said dreamily smiling. "Well I was 9 when my mother…"

Diving in Luna told of her mother who was killed in a potions accident when she was 9, of her father and his paper, and how the Deatheaters tied him to his printing press and burned the building down for daring to print the Dark Lord had returned a year before the Ministry or any other paper would recognize it.

Of their friendship forming and growing all throughout her 5th and 6th year. How that she hid her talent with a cloak of odd behavior, that being more accepted in the wizarding world. She became Harry's personal clairvoyant, and later the family's seer, which was really the same thing. She touched on the war and the final battle a little.

All of this seemed so fantastic that it didn't even seem real.

"My turn." Draco said. Jacob's whole posture changed and he was listening intently. That when Draco turned to him and asked,

"Did you imprint on me, asshole?" Jacob nodded dumbly. I snorted softly into Harry's hair.

And so Draco commenced his story, he told of being born into an old and prestigious if not dark pureblood wizarding family. Being the inheritor and a spoiled child, of his father, whom he wanted to please, but was never good enough.

How his father was demanding and later after the Dark Lord's return was cruel. He talked about being slapped and beaten, of being later punished with magic up to and including the Cruciatus Curse. And when his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, tried to stand up for him his father she was tortured until her poor heart gave. All the while he was forced to watch immobilized by a spell_._

And of getting away and making friends with Harry and later the others, touching lightly on the war and the final battle, and finally to moving here.

"I'm sorry. About your mom." Jacob said shuffling his feet. The pack and I expressed our sympathy but he wouldn't have it.

"I don't need your sympathy. I'm not weak. I've gotten over it." Draco said and pulled his legs up to his chest, looking out the large window. That's when I noticed it was dark.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked Harry petting his hair slightly. We still barely knew each other but we were going to be close to each other for the next few days. The honeymoon phase, as Sam calls it.

"7:45. Why?" Harry said checking his watch on his wrist then looking up at me with his big green irises. "Are you going to leave?"

"Um, yeah I have to. I have to meet up with my mom. For dinner." I blushed and stumbled as I talked. I didn't want him to know that I was having dinner with my mom. He giggled and said,

"Okay come with me." And jumped up and sprung out of the room. I followed. And I was astounded by what I saw. Seven expensive luxury cars and three modern looking motorcycles. The only motorcycles I had ever seen like this is on my computer. Jesus it was like angels singing.

"Come on Paul." Harry chirped while sitting on a motorcycle that was inky black with green accented racing stripes on the side. "Ride it." How about you ride my dic- No PAUL. Bad Paul.

"Sure." I murmured. I climbed onto the front and felt Harry wrap his thin arms around my waist. I revved the motorcycle and took off out of the garage. Harry pressed his soft face against my back as we rode at a medium speed.

I finally reached my house and skid to a soft stop. Harry and I walked to the door.

"So, am I going to see you tomorrow?" Harry asked cutely. I chuckled and nodded.

He leaned up and kissed my cheek. He blushed as he fell back onto his heels. I leant down and kissed him on the lips. Fully. I ran my tongue over his soft lips. He whimpered but opened them a little. I coaxed his lips open and my tongue explored his mouth. He whimpered once again and tried to pull away but I did and said,

"Shhh, it's okay just follow what I'm doing." And smashed my lips onto his once again. He followed my movements and I realized that he was a fucking natural.

I groaned and wrapped his legs around my waist grinding into him softly. He pulled away quickly and jumped down so he was standing.

"We have sex on your porch Paul." Harry told me with his hands on his hips. Adorable. He looks like the kitten trying to be the lion. "Bye." He whispered softly, placing a soft hand on my face.

"Bye." I said licking my lips.

I wrapped my hand around the knob and opened it when I heard the rev of the motorcycle leaving my drive way. I stepped into my house, waiting to hear my mother call me for dinner but I didn't. That's when I heard it. Soft gasping moans and grunts coming from the living room. I walked into the kitchen. Hearing them get louder and louder. And what I saw scarred me.

My under some dude with a mustache. Fucking. Hard.

"Oh God! Eww!" I groaned covering my eyes and walking as fast as I could from the room. I jogged up the stairs, went into my room, and sat on my bed. I heard my mother gasp and say,

"Paul wait come back!" and the shuffling of clothes being put on and the husky voice of the dude with the mustache.

I had always known the guns don't kill people, people with mustaches do. I totally believed that. I heard my door being slammed opened and I looked up to see my mother half hazardly dressed and looking sorry.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry you had to see that but you have to let people know your home." My Mom cooed at me. I rolled my eyes for the 30th time that day and snarled at her. She squeaked and jumped back. "Don't snap at me Paul." She said placing her hands on her hips. I grunted and got up pushing her out of the way. I was about to walk out but I bumped into someone. I looked down at him growling. Charlie Swan. Related to that bitch who broke my brother's heart over a million times.

I grabbed him by the collar and shouted at my mother who had came out into the hallway,

" What the FUCK Mom! Your fucking this douche." I was so angry at my mom that I saw red.

"Paul honey it's not like that." My mom said holding her hands up. I growled and threw him backwards. I stepped over him and stomped towards the door.

"Where are you going Paul?" my mother shrieked at me. Charlie looked scared. Good.

"Out, Bitch." I told her and I heard her gasp and a sob escaped her.

I walked out and the cold Washington air slapped me in the face. I phased and took off into the night. Not knowing where I was gonna go.

* * *

HEY YALL! I know haven't included what happened on Harry's 18th birthday but its gonna be included later.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have no reason for why I was gone for so long...but I'm back now.**

**Previously on Green Eyes…**

_"My turn." Draco said. Jacob's whole posture changed and he was listening intently. That when Draco turned to him and asked,_

_"Did you imprint on me, asshole?" Jacob nodded dumbly. I snorted softly into Harry's hair._

_I wrapped my hand around the knob and opened it when I heard the rev of the motorcycle leaving my drive way. I stepped into my house, waiting to hear my mother call me for dinner but I didn't. That's when I heard it. Soft gasping moans and grunts coming from the living room. I walked into the kitchen. Hearing them get louder and louder. And what I saw scarred me._

_My mom under some dude with a mustache. Fucking. Hard._

_"Oh God! Eww!" I groaned covering my eyes and walking as fast as I could from the room. I jogged up the stairs, went into my room, and sat on my bed. I heard my mother gasp and say,_

_"Paul wait come back!" and the shuffling of clothes being put on and the husky voice of the dude with the mustache._

_"Where are you going Paul?" my mother shrieked at me. Charlie looked scared. Good._

_"Out, Bitch." I told her and I heard her gasp and a sob escaped her._

Harry woke with a start. Nightmares from the war still plagued his mind. And from his birthday. He wished that Ron was still alive and here.

That his 18th birthday never happened.

Maybe then Hermione wouldn't have turned against him. She wouldn't have blamed him for Ron's gruesome death.

Maybe the Weasley's wouldn't have banned him from ever coming around their land ever again.

Maybe he would have his best friend to talk to.

Tears welled up in his eyes, but he held back from crying and tried to smile. But if it wasn't for all that tragedy, then he wouldn't have met his mate. His Paul.

Loud howling suddenly filled the cold night air and Harry instantly knew who it was. He threw off his covers and skipped two steps at a time while going down the stairs.

The howling got louder as he approached his back door. He flung it open to reveal Paul, in wolf form, about to howl even more. Paul stopped and his tail flopped between his legs. He had a sheepish look on his wolf face.

"Do you want to come in, Paul?" Harry asked, rubbing the large ears on Paul's head. Paul let out a weird squeaking noise. It was either a noise of agreement or pleasure from the sudden scratching attack on his ears.

"Can you change back? Draco will be pissed if he sees mud tracks in the morning." Harry shivering at the mere thought of Draco in his cleaning clothes and bitching at him like an angry wife.

Paul nodded and transformed back, his large, naked body towering over Harry. Harry blushed furiously and turned his head.

"D-do you want some c-clothes?" Harry asked. Paul smirked and covered his package with a large hand.

"Yeah that'd be nice."

Harry swallowed harshly.

"You don't mind if I sleep in the same bed as you?" Paul asked, sliding into next to Harry, newly dressed in a pair of magically enlarged sleep pants.

"No, not at all." Harry said nervously. He always had vivid nightmares that made him thrash in his sleep and sleeping next to someone as model like as Paul would make him…excited. But at least he wouldn't have a nightmare.

Harry scooted himself to the edge of the bed, wanting to give Paul his space until a huge arm came and wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards.

"Where you going?" Paul asked huskily, breath brushing over Harry's ear. Harry suppressed a whimper and clenched his legs together in an attempt to put a stop to the beginning erection in his sleep shorts.

"I just wanted to give you some space…" Harry trailed off, gnawing at his bottom lip. He never felt so weak, he hated the feeling.

"You don't have to be scared, I'd never hurt you." Paul mumbled into Harry's hair, pressing a soft kiss into the fluffy mess.

"No, it's not that. I just, I just want to take this relationship slow." Harry clenched his way smaller hand over the larger hand over his stomach. "I don't want to…you know early in the relationship. Even if I really want to." Harry said the last part, but that didn't stop Paul from smirking for the second time tonight.

"Of course baby boy, I couldn't go against your wishes." Paul said tightening his grip on Harry's waist.

Harry sighed in content, he was falling so hard and he just hoped Paul felt the same.

* * *

9:30AM

Draco stood in the middle of his room in deep thought. The round sun was actually up today in Forks.

'Is this right? Should I give it a chance?' He was so confused. He slammed his hands against the glass doors of his closet.

He always thought he looked better in silver but this blue pirate blouse was calling to him. He sighed at this unfortunate situation.

Loud, sudden raps interrupted his important thoughts. He groaned and jogged downstairs sluggishly, but never slouching.

Malfoy's never slouch.

"Hel-oh it's you." Draco snarled at the stupid looking mutt standing in front of him. Jacob just smiled and held up a picnic basket.

"I want to take you on a date!" he chirped. "Waoow! Your house is soooo cool!" Jacob pushed past Draco, causing him to hiss like a wet cat, and immediately stretched across the couch. His long limbs didn't really fit the couch, but he looked comfortable.

"You saw my house yesterday, you big oaf." Draco spat, trying to desperately push the large wolfman off his pristine, well once pristine, couch.

Jacob suddenly stood up, towering over Draco, "Yeah, but it's even better when we're the only ones in it." Draco's face flushed a deep red.

"Get away from me! Harry and Luna are home and you smell like wet dog." Draco yelped and tried to move past the large man but was pulled back. Draco looked straight into wet, puppy eyes.

"Am I ugly?" Jacob asked seriously. Draco gave him a bewildered look.

"No you aren't ugly," _'Quite fucking gorgeous actually- No Draco.'_ "You are annoying." Draco made a move to walk away, but was unfortunately still midair.

"Put me down!" Draco near screeched stuggling.

"Look, please just give me a chance and I'll show I can be a good friend, lover, or anything else, just please, give me a chance." Draco sighed and couldn't help but melt under the striking dark brown, nearly black, eyes.

"Fine!" Draco pouted. He couldn't believe he lost to a dog.

"Yes! Let's go!" Jacob set Draco down and began to drag him to his rabbit.

'This is going to be a long fucking day…' Draco thought as arm was nearly being ripped off.

* * *

**Not a long chapter I know but I'll try to get my muse back so that I can give you guys the deserved longer chapters.**


End file.
